


A Ship of Three

by VicBaylies



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Barebacking, Cunnilingus, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Multi, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-26
Updated: 2016-06-26
Packaged: 2018-07-18 10:56:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7312228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VicBaylies/pseuds/VicBaylies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written post-ST:ID, before ST: Beyond. Kirk develops a crush on Spock, but doesn't expect it to ever amount to anything because his second in command is dating Uhura. Until Spock and Uhura come to Kirk with a proposal.. Established Spock/Uhura, Spock/Kirk/Uhura threesome.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Ship of Three

It had been hard the first couple weeks into their five-year mission. Seeing them, every day, on the bridge or in the gym or getting food. It wasn't exactly possible to avoid two people you worked with in a contained environment. But it was still hard, especially off-duty. Of course Spock was never all that affectionate, but when Kirk saw him and Uhura stealing a peck on the lips or a brush of the fingers he felt an unsettling, hot sickness in his gut. Jealousy and sadness. He couldn't even have an envy-assuaging dislike of Uhura, she was too close a friend and too good an officer for that. And he'd liked her once, too. Before this frustrating crush on his sometimes equally frustrating first officer had reared its inconvenient head. But they were together now, and that was that, and harboring hurt feelings about it would be unprofessional and immature.

So when Spock's fingers brushed against his while hanging over a data PADD, he didn't think anything of it despite the warm tingly feelings the Vulcan's touch left behind. And if he noticed Uhura's gaze lingering on him while they were on the bridge a few times, he pushed it to the back of his mind. They were happy together, and he had a ship to run. _Let it go, Jim._ He reprimanded himself. _It would never work out._

Then a slow day, a slow couple of days really, came and went with long dull hours on the bridge and nothing much to do in the remaining down time. One evening, after reading through some routine paperwork and memos for the sixth time, and with nothing much else to do, Kirk was readying to settle into bed for the night when his door buzzed. Desperately hoping it was Scotty wanting to go share a drink or Bones looking for a game of cards, he was surprised and a little confused to see his first officer and communications officer standing in his doorway.

"Can I, uh, help you?" He asked, brow furrowed.

"May we come in?" Uhura requested immediately.

"Uh.. Yeah, yeah I guess. Sure, come in." He stepped to the side and both officers entered wordlessly. The door slid shut behind them. They both seemed a little on edge in a way that piqued Kirk's concern, especially Spock. If he weren't a Vulcan who was, of course, impervious to such conditions, Kirk would have said he looked... Nervous.

"I-.." Uhura glanced at Spock, then back to Kirk. " _We_ , have something we'd like to propose to you."

Kirk looked between the two of them expectantly, but neither continued the line of thought. "Yeah, ok, and what is it? You guys are kind of freaking me out here, is there something wrong, should I be calling Bones to-"

"We would like you to join us in sexual intercourse." Spock stated abruptly, which seemed to surprise Uhura as much as it did Kirk.

"You want, I, you said you, you both want... What?" The captain fumbled with words and shook his head slightly, sure he must have misheard.

Uhura elbowed Spock in the side lightly, earning a characteristic eyebrow raise. "That was an indelicate way of putting it, but Spock was right. We'd like you to come to bed with us."

"You guys can't be serious. Hold on are you, are you making fun of me?" Kirk felt a bit of anger flare up from his disbelief. "Is this because you heard about how I feel about-" He looked away, unable to meet Spock's eyes. He felt his face growing red and hot. "Did Bones tell you or what? Christ, that's low, that's really goddamn-" He was cut off by a pair of lips pressed against his own. Spock had surged forward and captured his mouth in a closed but enthusiastic kiss, each hand cupping a side of Kirk's face.

But it was more than a kiss. He felt a mental link, weak but euphoric, form between them. A gentler, more tentative version of his meld with Spock Prime. Emotions and thought flowed through, affectionate and reassuring and genuine. No room for cruel jokes or deception. He was so engaged in the feelings brought about by the kiss he didn't notice Uhura move behind him until she had wrapped her lithe arms around his waste and perched her chin atop his shoulder.

"You shouldn't jump to conclusions like that, _Captain_." She whispered lowly in his ear.

His breath hitched at being addressed by his position in such a way. He would never admit to having a certain kink for that word, but it had a powerful effect on him. "I don't get it." He managed, not sure which of them to look at and settling for staring across the room at his desk. "Not that I'm not game but...Why do you guys- why would you want to-"

"You've just seemed so bleak and grim lately."

"I- I have?"

He felt her nod. "We thought you could use a bit of a... Pick-me-up."

Uhura's hands traveled downward and began fiddling with and undoing his pants. Spock's hands, after lingering on his cheeks for another moment, fell down near Uhura's and rested on Kirk's hips.

"Additionally we are both quite-" Spock's brow furrowed and he seemed to be searching for the right word. Even in the bedroom it seemed it was difficult for him to candidly express his emotions. "fond of you, Captain." He leaned in so close that while he spoke his lips brushed against Kirk's. "It is difficult to see you so emotionally unfulfilled, we believed this arrangement could be mutually beneficial."

"What he's trying to say is we both like you, a lot." Uhura drawled as her hands rubbed lazy circles on his lower stomach. "And we know you like us."

Kirk swallowed hard.

Spock lowered his head to the crook of Kirk's neck which was not already occupied by Uhura. "What is your verdict, Captain?" He murmured.

"I, guh, y-yeah. Of course I- _Christ._ " He let out a small moan as Uhura's hand dipped below the top of his undone pants and began slowly stroking his half-hard erection to full mast. In a way he hated how unsure he sounded, how every word seemed to come out stammering and virginal. It wasn't anything new, being with a man or a woman. Hell, it wasn't even new being with both at the same time. But this was Uhura, a woman he never thought he'd have a chance with since the first time she turned him down at that bar. And this was Spock, who he never thought he'd have a chance with because... Well... It was Spock. It was surreal and strange, and that mouth that was always correcting him or citing regulation was now sucking at his neck and no doubt leaving a hickey. He almost laughed to himself when he realized that must have been something Uhura taught him to do, because no way was that something his stoic half-Vulcan officer knew to do on his own.

"M-Maybe we should move this to the bed." He felt a bit proud of himself, it seemed like the only useful thing he'd contributed since the start of this whole affair.

Uhura smiled and left him, and even though he expected it he gave a small noise of irritation at the absence of friction in his pants. But as soon as she was gone Spock had slipped his hands under that golden command shirt, and his breath hitched. He forgot the complaints of his hard-on and looked up into the intense black eyes staring down at him.

"It would be convenient to disrobe now." His dialect was as formal as ever but his tone was heavy and Kirk noticed for the first time that he was becoming hard, too. Kirk nodded and Spock slipped his shirt over his head, tossing the golden garb to the floor. Kirk was vaguely grateful he hadn't bothered taking the time to fold it.

Uhura must have followed his train of thought because she broke in "He usually folds his clothes beforehand. It's incredibly annoying." But she was smiling, and Spock only cocked an eyebrow bemusedly as he removed his own shirt. By the time both men were fully undressed Uhura was already naked and comfortably propped up at the head of the bed, long hair down and flowing over her dark shoulders. She made a come-hither motion with her finger. Spock urged Kirk onto the bed first, where he crawled up to meet Uhura. They kissed deeply and ran their hands over each others bodies, and Kirk felt a weird sort of arousal that not only was he naked and making out with such a beautiful woman, but that Spock was there, watching, and undoubtedly turned on by it. There was a shift of weight on the bed behind Kirk, where Spock settled in. He had retrieved a bottle of lube from his pant's pocket, brought along in preparation for if Kirk agreed to their proposal.

Kirk lowered his head to Uhura's breasts and began enthusiastically sucking and nipping at one nipple, then the other. She made soft, breathy noises of encouragement, and writhed slightly underneath him. His hands wandered, running up and down her sides, one eventually finding it's way between her legs and rubbing just beneath her patch of short dark hair, earning a thrust from her hips.

Meanwhile Spock had been eagerly preparing himself, edged on by the sight before him. He bent forward over Kirk and rasped into his captain's ear, "Are you ready, Captain?"

Kirk whimpered and thrust forward onto the bed at that. "Yeah, yeah, go ahead." Almost immediately a pair of well-coated fingers pushed inside him, and he gasped at the sudden intrusion. Uhura stroked his head comfortingly, and Spock used his other hand to gently rub his erection, distracting him from the foreign fingers until they found a spot inside him that made him cry out in pleasure. The fingers were removed and he whined in protest, but soon something larger was pressed against his entrance.

"G-go ahead, please. Spock, please." He begged. On his knees and elbows facing Uhura he was unable to see the deep green of arousal that subsequently flushed Spock's face, but she saw it clear as day and shuddered pleasurably. It may have been a little odd, being so turned on by the unrestrained desire she saw in the face of her boyfriend as he was about to fuck their captain, but she didn't think to much of it. She was too distracted by the noises Kirk unashamedly made when Spock thrust into him in one well-lubricated motion. He moaned loudly and let his head fall forward onto Uhura's stomach. Spock waited a short moment for him to adjust then made another full thrust, eliciting a second, smaller moan.

Uhura bit her lip in frustration, hips squirming futilely for some form of friction. Kirk's rapid breathing and the vibrations of his moans on her stomach were encouraging a throbbing ache between her legs. She scooted up the bed slightly and entangled a hand in his hair, angling his flushed face up to meet her eyes.

"Maybe you should make better use that mouth of yours, _Captain_." He didn't miss the self satisfied tone behind that word, calling back to his behavior during the _Kobayashi Maru_. But considering the situation he was entirely pleased to comply. He let his head be guided down between her legs and eagerly began licking and sucking at her lips and clit, occasionally delving his tongue inside her.

Spock's thrusts had become quicker and more shallow, but one particular thrust hit just the right spot and Kirk pushed back against him while groaning deeply. The vibrations made Uhura gasp and arch into his mouth, her free hand grasping at the sheets while the other pressed his head down harder.

"Ah! Spock, do that again!" She said urgently.

He complied, and soon Kirk's mouth mixed with the moans Spock continually raised from him were enough to send her over the edge. Uhura pressed her head back against the headboard and cried out as her legs trembled with the force of her orgasm. Kirk whined at the sight, his erection having become painfully hard. He reached down to stroke it, but Spock and Uhura shared a knowing look.

"That will not be necessary, Captain." Spock said breathlessly.

"Wha-" A strong arm snaked around Kirk's torso and lifted him off the bed slightly, enough for Uhura to slide underneath him and wrap her arms around his shoulders. She was smiling broadly, breathing still erratic from having peaked such a short time ago. Kirk groaned as her breasts pressed against his chest and he quickly sank into her, finding it easy after all his previous work with his mouth had left her so wet. She still throbbed with arousal and the sensation of being both filled and enclosed made Kirk moan and whimper wantonly.

With a few more short thrusts and one hard, deep one, Spock came with a loud groan inside Kirk, who followed suit with Uhura. All exhausted and breathing heavily, the three disentangled themselves and collapsed onto the bed, Uhura in the middle with Spock at her left and Kirk on the right. For some time none spoke, preoccupied with getting their breath back. Kirk was the first to find his voice.

"So. Was this just, y'know, a one time thing... Or-"

"I would not raise an objection to such a congress occurring again." Spock broke in.

" ' _Congress_ '? Christ, Spock, you're so.." He smiled fondly. "Spock."

"Indeed." He raised both eyebrows, but thankfully didn't retort with a remark about how describing him with his own name was pointless.

Uhura smirked and curled up against Spock's chest, then brought one of Kirk's arms across her, so it rested on Spock's hip. "Why not." She said dreamily. "We've got five more years to go."


End file.
